Monster Mash
by UndeadRelations
Summary: Double D's solitude is interrupted when Ed returns to public school and requires a tutor. With a little influence from a delinquent Eddy, their relationship progresses into an unexpected encounter. Ed/Edd pairing. Rated M for boy love/smut.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Edd, Ed, and Eddy or any of the characters within the show. I do, however, own the images and ideas of those characters portrayed within this particular story._

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

Once the kids of the cul-de-sac hit High School, we didn't see each other much beyond the bus rides to and from campus. I hadn't seen Ed for years now, ever since his mother had him sent off to a private school. The lovable dope was only heard from on occasion; however, Eddy was still around and about. He had finally found his "perfect scam," making money drug dealing. Eddy wasn't a big time dealer, usually just marijuana and whatever pills he could leech off of his mom's prescriptions, but he was doing okay in a profitable sense. He didn't seem to have much interest in intellect anymore and really just came to school for the marketing opportunities. Substance abuse is something with absolutely no appeal to me.

These days Mother and Father still aren't around much, either. Not that I prefer their presence; the consistent neglect has kind of molded me into a state of indifference when it came to feigning interest in their lives anyway. On the late nights when they'd return home I would often lock myself away in my room and pretend I was asleep. As long as I kept the house clean and picked up after them, Mother and Father didn't bother me. I keep to my studies, my grades as good as ever and I look forward to whatever scholarships they may award. I think my teachers may have been concerned about my occasional sleeping in class and the faint bags under my eyes, but such are the side effects of insomnia. The habit seemed to pick up as more of a lifestyle as opposed to a disorder; there was simply more time for things if you didn't expend it sleeping. I suppose after a while I lost my obsessive compulsion to have a purely healthy lifestyle and just resulted to eating well and maintaining my usual level of cleanliness. My typical daily routine consisted of awaking, school, studying, reading, and using the computer in the wee hours of the morning. Most nights I'd end up with anywhere from 2 to 5 hours of sleep.

Occasionally I run into Marie, who recently conned me into letting her do my hair. I ended up with a full head of dreads which I found totally unsuited to my persona. Marie vaguely insinuated that she would have my, uh, "nads" if I were to have them cut off; so they remain. In time, I have found a certain satisfaction with tending to my dreadlocks as stray hairs sprout here and there. I keep them what is probably meticulously neat compared to some of the other students I've seen with dreads.

During the early years of high school, Naz had become one of my good friends until she moved away to another state with her family; Rolf had gone back to his home country to live with his extended family for the duration of school; Kevin didn't bother me much after having tutored him in Algebra when he was threatened with being booted from the football team and therefore spared me the bullying I'd always known him for. Since I wasn't Kevin's target, the rest of the team and his friends kept their distance as well.

Since so few others found interest in my presence, the fact that Marie kept up on speaking terms was quite nice. I suspected that Marie Kanker had adopted the same homosexual intentions that her mother had in the last few years. Marie and her sisters were still hard-ass feminists, but had grown out of throwing themselves all over us Eds. I don't know if that's because Ed was off to private school so May wasn't quite able to see him. It was probably because some time ago her Medicaid financed her braces, then she filled in well with the onset of puberty and had become a cheerleader earning her the company of 'jocks' like Kevin. If only May's brain could compensate for her chest, pardon me. Lee on the other hand still flocks to Eddy every so often for the occasional "romping" (as Marie so blatantly puts it) and purchase of whatever illegal product or prescription he has to offer at the time.

Marie has turned to dressing primarily in black from head to toe and wears heavy eye makeup beneath her tapered blue hair. I suppose being her friend drifts several social groups from associating with me. I didn't mind, it simply established that the shallow stereotyping of High School was bound to push its more intellectually prominent students aside. Rumors ensued and Marie even joked that she had heard some of her classmates mention that my 'antisocial' ways made me a bit of a creep and went as far to say that they wouldn't be surprised if I turned out to be one of the kind to shoot up a school. I was astonished that such an absolutely ludicrous suggestion could ever arise about me but none the less it wasn't as though my introverted ways had much hope in a school that seemed indifferent to my existence.

Despite my troubles with the social aspects of High School most teachers could at least appreciate my adequate grades and lack of absence in their classes. It's pointless to say that to this day I still make the flawless grades I had since grade school. That sort of academic pursuit had just been instilled permanently in my mind I suppose. My GPA dipped perhaps half a point below a 4.0 and had only reached such a low because of the onslaught of pneumonia at an untimely point before finals my sophomore year. The only extracurricular activities I took to stride after school was Chess Club, which I only partook in when Marie was bored enough to accompany me. Needless to say I excelled in the strategical aspect of the game and sometimes longed to have my social life play out so easily.

* * *

I would be graduating early this year, once I finished my English courses because they'd been put off while I completed my Maths and Sciences. It was as much as I had planned for, to be able to get High School out of the way to move on to the more important things. Perhaps my biggest surprise was on the first day of second semester during what would be my Junior year just before English 3 began. I felt almost oddly displaced when lo and behold, who walked into class but the lovable oaf himself.

"Hiya Double D!" His dopey voice registered over the constant rumble of my fellow pupils. When I turned my head toward the classroom door I was more than pleased to see an all too familiar bulk.

"Why, hello Ed!" and the words just flowed right out of me. I was sitting in the front row farthest from the door and teacher's desk along the class's stark side wall. His grin was goofy and I smiled as well as I became overwhelmed with curiosity. Ed was adorned in a military like buzz cut and a long-sleeved, black shirt with some classic horror movie flick monster face on its front. The black and white creature was shadowed by an army green, worn out jacket with countless pockets and a few patches. Ed's boot cut jeans overlapped his classic, worn Converse and his pants sagged from his chubby waist just slightly in the back.

"What brings you back to this High School of all places?"

"Mom got mad because she was paying lots of money for that Private School and my grades weren't getting better," Ed's face was a simple scowl at the mention of his own mother but he seemed to cheer right back up. He dropped his book bag by the desk next to mine and plopped down in the chair. "Have you seen Eddy, Double D?"

For a moment my rejoicing heart sunk at the mention of Eddy. He was still fairly manipulative, but at least I wasn't being conned into helping him out with his ridiculous schemes anymore. I just didn't want Ed to fall into the same unhealthy routine; but I knew he would make his own choices.

"I can't say I have recently, Ed. He's around here somewhere." And I wanted to leave the subject of Eddy at that. "So tell me Ed, how have you been?"

"I'm good, Double D. Sarah's going to stay with my aunt to go to school and won't be living with us anymore," Ed added on an optimistic note. Certainly this was a boost to Ed's happiness since Sarah was an all too familiar handful to deal with. Despite the brief crush I had on her in my adolescence, Sarah was admittedly a loudmouthed know-it-all who I couldn't even conceive of living with and certainly did not know-it-all.

"Edd," the teacher addressed politely. "Hats off indoors," she reminded and I quickly made an 'oh' with my mouth and took off the white striped black beanie. Old habits die hard.

"Woah, cool hair, Double D," Ed grinned with a gesture toward my hair.

"Uh, thanks, Ed."

"Alright, settle down," Ms. Blanch spoke again. "Today we'll be opening class with the ten minute journal entry..."


	2. Chapter 2: Oblivious

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Edd, Ed, and Eddy or any of the characters within the show. I do, however, own the images and ideas of those characters portrayed within this particular story._

* * *

Chapter 2: Oblivious

Even with his return to a public school Ed's grades were not adequately improving. In English, during our first real test, Ed had peaked over onto my own test and even whispered, "Pst, what's the answer to number 14, Double D?" at one point. I honestly didn't mind Ed's cheating; perhaps if his grades proficiently rose he wouldn't have so much trouble with his mother constantly bickering over his shoulder. These days I knew were especially hard because the woman was a single mother and took out her stress by over-analyzing every situation her son encountered.

Unfortunately, the teacher caught on to my sharing of answers; I never did actually see exactly how much Ed had borrowed from my paper. Apparently the woman allowed me to keep my flawless test grade and had another solution in mind. Only two weeks into the class and the English teacher without further address moved Ed across the room from me in the rear left corner where no one sat beside him. On the next several assignments, Ed's grades had apparently plummeted so he and I were asked to stay after class one day.

Recognizing our apparently obvious friendship, Ms. Blanch not only brought up my earlier efforts at letting Ed pass but the threat that I knew all too well it could rub off on my permanent record. She proposed that in our spare time, I tutor him in language usage, writing, and more specifically whatever it is that was being discussed in the class at the time. She moved Ed back beside me, which I was thankful for, not many other kids found interest in my existence and I was seldom sat beside when someone had any alternative option.

When the list of classic books was passed around the room, I found I had read about 75% of them already. Immediately Ed gravitated toward Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and I realized that that was indeed one I had not yet read. Having grown up a bit with Ed, the story of Frankenstein was a familiar one and I realized I had always just had a pretty good idea of its plot without reading the original. Based upon what I had remembered, I thought that the story of a conflicted scientist, passionate about his endeavors, was very well suited to my own interest. Of course, Ed was more interested in a monster sewn from human parts, but I took our immediate agreement upon Frankenstein as a good sign.

* * *

To ensure her son was paying attention to his tutor, Ed's mother insisted that I teach the loveable oaf at their house. She was strict and left Ed little room for his antics, which honestly proved to make Ed's tendency toward being distracted less of a problem. His room was still the cluttered mess that made me almost twitch compulsively, but he seemed more conscious of his own mess. Ed's mother fussed at him to straighten up every so often, but to generally no avail.

There were old VHS tapes stacked in lopsided towers in one corner next to a player and a small television. Comic books and graphic novels were piled on shelves in a hurried effort to put them back and stuck out every which away. Spiral and composition notebooks filled with Ed's creative writings and doodles were mixed into the clutter, which I found intriguing to flip through. The few I got a hold of lay splayed next to Ed's single recliner in the moderately sized basement bedroom. Much of his language was simple but the bizarre scenarios and fantastic scenes he created were unlike anything I'd seen or read. Perhaps there was more to an intelligent human mind beyond academics after all. Though my grades went unmatched, there was no way I could conceive of such incredible ideas within the confines of my brain.

I was relieved to see that Ed had new furniture since his return from the private school. Recalling the grungy, filthy accessories of Ed's youth makes me shiver slightly. I'd finally be able to take a seat in the damn place, instead of standing to the side, fearful of the grime that might infiltrate my very being.

I approach the recliner apprehensively to take a closer look and I'm relieved when I see that it's in reasonable condition. Looking up, I watch Ed drop onto his mattress from which a couple of comics fall. I resist the urge to pick them up and instead take a seat in the upholstered mush of Ed's chair. My first impression of the pleasant smell that basks over me isn't so bad. It's a mixture of Ed's body spray and something I can't quite place.

Apparently his hygiene had improved since his mandatory routine at the private academy as well, and he seemed to shower at least once every other day. I motioned to derail my thoughts on the matter so that we could begin studying before Ed found something else to entertain himself.

* * *

"Hey Lumpy! Good to see you back in the world of the living."

"Hey Eddy!" Ed grinned like a dope as he turned from my side to face an approaching Eddy. Needless to say Eddy had grown into his youthful stature and beyond. Though he reached my height and neither of us were close to gaining on Ed's towering 6'1", Eddy exceeded my lanky presence with his bulk. He didn't typically tend to his physical attributes and wasn't real big, but rather thick. Eddy's constant cynical undertones certainly didn't lessen the unwanted intimidation I felt when in his presence. My intellect proved useless and even my attempts at approaching most situations with optimism were shot down when it came to Eddy. Ed's enthusiasm upon seeing the broad Eddy didn't seem to lighten the invisible storm cloud brooding above my head.

"Want to come over later? I just got some real good stuff in and I'll smoke it with ya', free of charge," Eddy proposed with adept smoothness.

"I have to go home and study because Mom says so, Eddy." Ed frowned and glanced at me because he knew I'd protest if he went off with Eddy. His mother would have his head anyway and recently I suspected that she was only looking for him to do something wrong by the way he looked when mentioning her.

"Studying's for saps," Eddy bluntly spat out. "Why do you even still listen to that bitch anyway? What are you? 12?" I harshly scowled as Eddy's bullying personality prevailed. I don't even think he knew when he was insulting someone anymore. Before Ed could reply, a head of bouncing red curls approached from behind Eddy and a familiar voice rose.

"Hey Eddy! Get your butt out here!" and Lee motioned for the door to the parking lot. She didn't take any interest in Ed's sudden presence and didn't even look in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute! Don't get your panties in a wad! Sheesh!" Eddy turned back towards us as Lee stormed out said door. He looked at us for a moment then burst out in his all too familiar cackle. "Wait! Don't tell me Doctor Dorkus here is your tutor!" and Eddy motioned toward me. "That's priceless!"

Ed smiled idiotically, a dopey chuckle leaving his mouth and I absolutely couldn't take it anymore. "Eddy! Education is the-" but my logical counter was smothered by his callous laughter. I simply frowned and gave up before turning and just walking away. It was a waste of time to try and convince Eddy of anything that made sense! As I drifted farther from the two, I could hear Eddy's laughter die down and missed out on a conversation that I have a feeling I will later regret.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Dear

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Edd, Ed, and Eddy or any of the characters within the show. I do, however, own the images and ideas of those characters portrayed within this particular story._

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh Dear

With Ed's return from the kitchen, I watched his movement from my peripheral vision as I looked over page 58 until he reached the recliner. I glanced up as Ed set the glass down on the table next to me then returned to his bed. He gathered himself up on the bed, crossing his legs as he opened up his copy of Frankenstein and hunched over the book. This situation had become familiar as we came to his house from school and immediately got to studying, so that it got done as quickly as possible and Ed could have the rest of his evening to himself. Our essay was due in a week, so I had determined that the best course of action would be to finish as hastily as we could, leaving time for me to check and recheck Ed's work before it had to be turned in. I lifted the glass and drank nearly half of it in my thirst, my eyes still skimming through the text. Ed watched me with a goofy grin, though I had no knowledge of his eyes on me.

Ten minutes passed with little consequence until an unfamiliar feeling dawned on me.

I sat in the recliner, resisting the nearly overwhelming urge to get up and move. I pulled at the collar of my shirt; it felt too restricting but I knew better than to take it off. My breathing increased and I squirmed, the heartbeat within my chest visible as it pulsed beneath my skin. A sensation I had never particularly appreciated that came with my teenage years stirred in my mind. What is this?

Ed seemed to be experiencing similar effects as he sat fidgeting across the room on his bed. I began to recognize little details about Ed all over again, but with a different train of thought, as he peered at me. The laser eye surgery and glasses he was prescribed once his father started to pay child support had improved the awkward drift of his right eye. Now that he had upgraded to contacts, I could make out the nicely groomed eyebrows that Sarah insisted he have tended whenever she made a trip home. They were still thick but shapely and suited his face, especially since they no longer joined in the middle. He had let his hair grow out a bit and though he still kept the sides shaven, his sideburns extended down the sides of his face to the base of his ears. Ed had recently begun to stretch the holes in his ears, and though I found the practice bewildering, they weren't unlike his character. In fact, Ed was handsome in a unique, self-expressed sort of way.

He stood then, and caught up in my own observations, my analysis moved to his build. The steps in the old building where he attended the private academy had kept him trim, though his untrained tummy was still a little soft. Broad shouldered and big boned, the movement of Ed's endearing oaf-like build very much resembled the one he'd had when we were kids. Keeping indoors much of the time as I did, Ed shared my pallor, though he had freckles dotting his skin. From the sleeves of his tank top, the small dots became recognizable as they drew closer.

Then I realized, somewhat awkwardly, that Ed had gotten up to cross the room to the recliner I sat in. I peered up at him, bewildered, then scooted over against the arm of the recliner as though my body moved on its own accord until my mind could catch up with its reasoning. Ed made an awkward attempt to sit down next to me which required that he kind of lay on his side as he reached to raise the foot-stand and recline the chair. We both lay back with the smooth motion and Ed is so close I'm immersed in his the subtle, familiar scent that had rubbed off on the chair itself. I tilt my head upward to look at Ed's face, whose eyes are already upon me. He seems to move slowly, tentatively, as though he's enthralled by his own motions.

Ed moves the thick arm he's laying on to place it against the back of the chair beneath my head. His other hand moves down to rest on my hip, the contact causing my tummy to tighten. I'm a little fearful, physical contact certainly not a situation I'm familiar with, but then Ed stops moving and just watches me. It's as if he's allowing me to acclimate, or perhaps he's awaiting my permission.

My heart is in my throat and it's several moments before it dies down. I spend that time looking at Ed's collarbones before he plucks the beanie from my head. Startled, I freeze up, uncertainty overwhelming me. Ed leans his head down until his nose nudges my hair and he stops moving again. I watch his chest rise then, as if he's breathing in deeply, inhaling the scent of my shampoo.

I laugh then; what am I so tense for? Ed is a nice guy who would by no means try to do anything that would violate my own will. I roll slightly forward, just enough to close the few inches between our bodies to share in the warmth I realize I've been longing for these past minutes.

_Oh dear._

There's a intense stirring in my groin as I recognize that there's a harsh bulge from the front of Ed's pants. The sensation is too pleasant, however, and Ed begins to make very subtle movements to rub us together. I'm overwhelmed more than I can comprehend, and the way my heartbeat picks up in my chest blinds my senses. I sigh into Ed's chest.

"Double D," the sultry voice above me says softly. I pause, realizing only for a moment that I had been making my own slight push of the hip. I try my best to look up at Ed before I'm distracted by movement below, and I turn my sight downward. Ed is fumbling with his one free hand as it desperately tries to unbutton his pants. I remember my head is resting on his other arm so I offer assistance, not really thinking about my actions. My hands join Ed's and he pauses, giving way as my fingers clumsily complete the task. I move quickly to unbutton my own purple pants and try to spread the fly as far as I can. Laying together like this, there's no room to shimmy off our pants, which I gather is fine with Ed because he seems to lack the patience to do so anyway.

He leans to press against me again, the front of his exposed boxers and my briefs meshing together. I swoon, grateful that we're already lying down, and I breath in Ed's scent with my accelerating aspirations. The friction of fabric between us is almost painful, but I cannot slow my excited body from its lustful indulgence. My hips roll forward of their own accord as Ed's own breath graces the side of my face.

Ed's hand comes between us and I slow down, my gaze finding his movement with curiosity. He yanks at the waistband of his boxers, pulling the spandex band low enough to free his erection and I have to look back to Ed's chest. The sight of his substantial arousal is too erotic and I institutionally know that watching our naked desire come together in such a circumstance could shorten my own stamina much too early.

Then his hand begins to fiddle with my underwear and instead of yanking it roughly down as he had his own, Ed gently parts the fly. He grips me just long enough to expose my penis from the folds, but still the contact is incredibly intense. I grip his arm with one hand and press my face into Ed's chest, trying my dearest to withhold the sharp groan that escapes my throat regardless. Ed's hand leaves me almost immediately and my mind clears just enough to comprehend the heated flesh that meets my own.

It's difficult to explain, Ed's skin is so much softer against me though the hardness of his own excitement makes our previous brief encounter pale in comparison. There's a sudden rush of energy between us as Ed's hips jerk forward, his hand maneuvering to fumble a few fingers beneath the back of my waistband and grip at any flesh he can. His hand tries to press us together harder as it squeezes me to him and the hot, damp, fantastic sensation between our desperate thrusts is vicious pleasure.

Ed's deep, guttural cry elicits softly from the throat just above me and I hear my own unfamiliar moans begin to build and mingle with his. My cheek is pressed against Ed's damp chest, which rattles with the vibrations from his stuttering breath driven by our vigorously moving hips. A softness meets my forehead with Ed's breath and he kisses me once before leaving his lips there.

"Mmm!" our moans excitedly build. Ed's chest is wet from my own parted lips as I cannot think anymore; the only goal in this moment is driven by my body as it seeks a release that's rushing to its precipice. My breathing hitches and my lustful voice is broken into sobbing groans which correlate with each of our rubbing thrusts. My body stops moving, except for the fast rise and fall of my own chest, though Ed's hips keep moving against my own. I hardly notice this until the friction is too much for my flaccid sensitivity. As I'm about to push Ed off, he grips me especially tight, not so much that it's painful, but I realize the strength that he staved for my own sake. Ed's deep pants stop short as he grips me against him, not letting our bodies part until he'd spent himself. He relaxes then and we just lay with our limbs entangled, lazily riding the wake of pleasure as it subsides into a state of near sleep. My heartbeat softens and I revel in the chill of Ed's room as the air cools my body.

In a daze, I remember what we'd just done as I remove my damp cheek from Ed's thick arm to look down between us. I roll back just enough to see the product of our endeavor smudged against our lower bellies and below. A familiar compulsion arises within me.

"Messy, messy, messy," I chant in embarrassment, feeling the urge to clean up the mess we'd made between us. But Ed still clings to me as I try to get up. My desire to clean up our afterthought becomes just that as Ed kisses my damp forehead.

Somehow maintaining our embrace, Ed reaches awkwardly behind himself, rolling his body backward and apart from my own. I watch him fumble for something from beneath my heavy eyelids. His hand returns into view with a shirt that he brings between us to gently mop up our expenditure. My anxiety subsiding, I raise my face to look up at Ed, who is intent on cleaning us up. I brush my lips tentatively along his in thanks for his consideration and I smile softly. Looking nervously back down at his chest, I realize Ed has frozen in his movements. He seems tense only briefly however, and soon tosses the shirt to the side. Ed draws me against him again and we drift into sleep.

* * *

When I awaken the following morning with the intense need to urinate, I'm bewildered by the heavy limbs which falls across my waist. I find I'm in Ed's arms and I grow tense, eyes widening. Having thought it some bizarre, distant dream I'd awoken from I quickly realized the encounter had been more real than I would have ever desired it to be. I dug my way from the recliner and left Ed's gentle snoring for the bathroom.

Needless to say, then next couple of study sessions were a little awkward between us. When I finally overcame the memory enough to think logically about the situation, I realized I'd been drugged. Outraged, Ed earned himself a substantial earful and I could tell he regretted the circumstances by which we had initiated our intimate encounter. After my rant, the very guilty and apologetic Ed hesitated before a nervous, somewhat idiotic smile stretched his lips.

"I won't take anymore stuff from Eddy, okay Double D," Ed promised guiltily. "Can we do that again, though?"


End file.
